Just the two of Us
by Serena Hell
Summary: Again the ways of the Winchesters are separated. A fight cause of Dean let them not speak over or with each other. That works until Bobby decides to help them. But there's a secret in Dean that he even took down to hell without anybody knowing. With the help of the Angel Bobby tries everything to bring his boys back together. But nobody could see what would happen. (Wincest)
1. Prolog

_Good Evening,_

 _so that's my first try of translation from german to English. I haven't used copy-paste for the document by google translator and hope that the program does not change anything in wrong terms. Or wrong times. When it's too bad please say me and I try to learn from the mistakes and re-translate it. After the formals:_

 _This isn't a little story, I finished it with 62 chapters and posted until chapter 28 in german. Hope you like it and give me review with your opinion._

 _Greetings_

 _Serena Hell_

 **Place Unknown**

There lies his older brother. Nowhere was blood or any sign of hurt. He couldn't believe how weak the other Winchester looked as he glanced around the room and recognized him like thousands of times before. How could Dean let this go so far? Where were the screams of hate like Sam has expected?

"Sammy", Dean muttered. Overwhelmed by this unknown situation he doesn't know what to do. Looked to his older brother that laid on a king size bed without moving. He has expected a lot more demons and not a giving up Dean.

But even with all this he almost runs to his brother.

He already checking him with glances but can't saw anything except the tired in Dean's eyes. The pain that has come trough this necklace couldn't just hit him. That's the only thing he's understanding. Even now the limbs rattled quietly as he minimized the space to his older brother.

„Not", Dean breathed as Sam extended his hands to him. It hurt him a bit as Dean turned away. Why his brother wouldn't allow him to touch? Even when they don't do it often he has never turned away from him. What the demons had done to him?

„Go, Sammy. It's almost over", his brother whispered as it could help. Dean must know him better!

„I bring you out of here", he managed to say, „As soon you're it again we kill them death." Softly he lies a hand on his brother's forearm. Dean wasn't flinching away what could be a good sign. He hoped so. They are no visible wounds but there was a dark circle on the shirt Deans wearing. Not blood but nothing he could name right now. This bond or necklaces, however, it was called, was dark. It looked like a part of it was ripped out. Not completed but far more than he wanted it. A separation would kill the older Winchester.

„Sammy, let it. They helped mine. They couldn't do anything without my permission." With flattered eyelids, Deans looked more intensives to him than a half dead should be. The dark green was full of emotion. More than he had seen in years.

„Why", he muttered. He's asking even though he already understood. As the angel explains to him what Dean want to do, he had understood. They know each other to good. Deans motives are good but he isn't going to allow this. He can't live without him. He didn't want to.

„It wouldn't feel like this anymore." His brother's voice was nothing more than a breath. Tears that he didn't want to feel swim in his eyes. Not again. He wouldn't lose him again. He took Deans hand as he prevented over the older.

„Without you, I wouldn't be happy, Dee", he's muttered, his lips only inches away from the others, „I'm not going to let you die. Not now." The smell of blood, sweat, and fear lied in the air. But also there was the oil from shotguns, the track of the impalas leather and something that only belongs to his brother. A trusted smell. Softly he stroked over the cold cheek.

„Let go, Sammy. You can be free." Yes, that was an option. Freedom from something that was wrong and sick. Freedom from something that basically brought them to this situation. To everything bad, that had to happen to the world. It hurts him when they fought. But it was unique. Special. It belonged to them.

„Doesn't matter". He looked deep in this familiar eyes, searching for the spark of life. The spark of a fight. He saw hope that disappeared faster than he expected.

„Too late. It's almost over."

They said this sentence too often as that he would think about it. They are the Winchesters! Anger crawled up in him. It doesn't matter if they relation is sick. It doesn't matter if they find each other in a higher step than before. It doesn't matter if the fiction shipping could really be their life. It was right for them.

Why couldn't he saw this before? A few days ago he wouldn't hate himself for this thoughts. It has needed an angel, they foster father, a kidnapping and a lot more crap to bring him here.

Maybe this all wouldn't happen when he had seen it in the first place.

 **TBC**


	2. Seperated

**_For me, it's a good evening everybody :)_**

 _I thank Natt for his review and give you the next chapter. A little feedback would be nice._

 _Greetings_

 _Serena Hell_

* * *

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 **A few days before, West 11th Street 40 Miles before Wisconsin Deels**

It was a clear night with a pleasant temperature. Many peoples were happy about this, the time between summer and winter, but the driver of the Chevrelot Impala didn't interest the nature. The green eyes were focused in the asphalt before him. Sometimes he glanced to the taco, but he wasn't interested in this also so interesting as nature.

Dark circles were drawn under his eyes, the wrinkle on his forehead looks like set in stone. He looks like he's thinking about the meaning of life. And the petrified handle to judge it wasn't a good thing to think about. Again and again, he glances to the empty passenger seat. Sometimes sad. Mostly just hurt and desperate. Everyone who's observes the driver would see the desperation. Often you see anger.

It was his own fault. Dean Winchester knows that he caused this situation by his own. He hates it.

 _I'm sorry!_

Again this four words crossed his mind. He even knew the desperate tone in the other's voice. See the look of pure hurt in the innocent brown eyes that begs to forgive. It was so clear that the other didn't want to lose him.

 _I hadn't known what to do! Please, Dean! You can't be disappointed anymore. You said you had forgiven me!_ Hard Words had left mouth these months ago. The self-hate was never so big like now. It was less than a lie than the repeat from old stuff. He had must teach his brother to hate. To hate him. And god, sure Sam hates him now. So many lies had left his mouth. When he closed his eyes he sees the desperation right before him.

 _Let it, Sam! You are standing in my way. Every time I need to worry about you and I am sick of it!_

The biggest lie, the most hurtful words.

Teeth grinding he tries to focus on the road. He didn't want to think about this day. His heart aches by everytime his name crosses his mind. That all happen months ago. Seven months, two weeks and 5 days, not that he was counting. Humorless he laughs. His own fault. His own decision. Maybe Sam was back in Stanford and fucking some girl. Jealous grew before he could fight it down.

Often he tries to hunt without thinking about his little brother. His trustful partner even when he has left him sometimes. Sam has ever come back to him. Where he belongs. But Dean couldn't handle it anymore.

 _I'm going to happy when you're away. You know how good it was when you left for Stanford? So much freedom._

Frustrated Dean hits the steering wheel. This all happen over a half year ago, why he is still thinking about it? Wasn't it enough to dream about? Wasn't it enough that Sam'S face follow him everywhere? The tears, the hurt, the desperation, the begging. He knows everything like it happened yesterday.

He needs something to do. Right now!

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_ **  
**

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota (Bobby's House)**

„Bobby, please, say me there's something crazy somewhere."

Worry is the dominant feeling in the face of the older man as he listens to this desperate voice trough the telephone. It was normal that Dean called him in the middle of the night to ask for a new case. The desperation tears his heart.

„Where are you now?" Bobby asked instant of answering his boy. He doesn't know why he chooses this now but he didn't want to see his boys suffering anymore. Neither Sam nor Dean speaks from each other not even asking! That never happens in all these years of fights and reconcile. He must know it!

„Dalton, Wisconsin."

„First you come to me. We drive there together", Bobby lies without hesitation. He hears a deep sigh but Dean didn't protest. What was not normal too. Protest, sarcasm or a joke must follow. Instant Dean said that he would be there at afternoon. And hang up without waiting for a reply.

Seven months he had just looked and try to speak with both of them. This wasn't normal. Even by this boy's something normal exists and he knows both of them good enough. Good enough to know that there is something big behind. And he needs to find out before one of them die because of their stubbornness.

But know he took his cellphone, looks trough his contacts until he reaches the name of the person he's going to call now. A tired voice makes him worry even more than before.

„It's me, Sam. I need your help"

„ _Dean, is relly everything alright?"_

 _He feels the worried glance on his skin. It was the 27th time Sam was asking this. Since they begin to drive eight hours ago._

„ _Yes!" He hopes his little brother would let it._

„ _You don't look like!" Sam defends himself. Clearly worrying. But he couldn't answer right now. It would just ruin his plans for a better life. Frustrated Sam glanced out of the window and stares at the trees beside the street._

„ _How's your wounds going?" Four deep wounds he stitches up yesterday. He wasn't concentrate during the hunt. Sam thinks it was because of the soul-thing. But it wasn't._

„ _Good." Sams short answer, full of frustration, says everything. He hates to lie to his little brother but there was no another way._

Dean came out of his daydream. Even today it hurts him what he did this last ride with his brother. Sam has worrying so much and he just punished him for nothing. Self-hate in new dimension grew every day more.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

„I hope you're hungry, son!"

Dean frightens by this greeting. It was the first time for almost a year he comes to Bobby and he expected a lot more anger from his friend. But there was a smile that tries to cover worry. He should use this mood.

„Sure. As long it's not green!", he muttered. The last time somebody had cooked for him it was an apologized for senseless shit.

„It's just Spaghetti but it's better than the stuff you normally eat." With a little smirk, he follows the older in the trusted house. It was a nice variety to his normal prefer food so he didn't say no. Slowly he follows Bobby to the kitchen. Record the smell of old books and whiskey, so familiar as his baby. But somebody was missing and it makes a bitter recognizing.

„For which case do you need me?", he asked after entering the kitchen. Bobby already serves him a plate with spaghetti and bolognese sauce. That's cool but scary at the same time. His part-time father hadn't served him food since he was sixteen or really ill.

„Nothing big. Just a few peoples dying weird in three months. Probably not more than a ghost."

„And for that, you need my help?" Taking a bite from the fresh food he scanned the older. He looks good for a hunter in this age. Not a sign of hurt. He's even grinning at him as he hummed happily about the fresh making food.

„For what you need me then? It's not like a ghost is a big challenge." Except when you're a Winchester. Then every fucking case is more complicated. Just notice, please, he wants something easy too.

„I need to go out there too. But I need somebody that could do all the research for me." And there is the pain in his heart again. When it comes to research Sam is much better and he sees it every time he needs to. Fuck this.

„No one else in the near?"

„Maybe I just want you, Dean. We drive this evening, so better you sleep a bit after that. It would take us the whole night to the city and I will start to interview after we arrive." And when Bobby want to sleep?

„I am a big boy. I can handle a few hours without sleeping" he muttered but doesn't fight. He was just too tired for it.

„I'll go wash Baby!", Dean yells trough the house and really want to go out but Bobby just needs to whistle that he stops. Groaning.

„That wasn't something you can choose! We would be there in the morning so we directly going to work. Go sleep. You know where." For a moment he just stands in the corridor. Since he and his brother was coming back this few years ago Bobby never tries to interfere like when they were kids. _What's up with the old man_ he asked himself but don't complain. Rest would be nice when there wouldn't be nightmares. But since he left Sam for good there was no sleep without nightmares.

Slowly he goes upstairs, directly to the little room, that sometimes was theirs. Two beds, old and loud, stands in it. Makes his heart ache again because a person was missing. On the left side, where the books on the night shelf, was Sams side since ever. Both beds were fresh make, he bet Bobby clean up before he arrived. Normally it's their own job. Even when they come so rarely if it was planned this room was free for them. Sadly this time it was only for him.

But even when it was sometimes the storage room for Bobby's stuff there was one thing that never changes. Their photo wall. Everything that they want to keep save hangs on the walls over their beds. For a moment, as he glanced over them with pain in his stomach, he thinks about burning them all. Old friends smile on old paper. Dead friends when he wants to be accurate. Some photos from their childhood he can find here too. But this was Sams Memory-Wall too. He couldn't destroy this. Especially when he thinks about the fact these walls was Sams idea.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

„ _Dean?"_

 _Annoyed he looks up from his magazine. He wants his peace just for a few minutes. He had trained the whole day with Bobby and had tried to bring Sammy to attack him with a knife. And his little brother should know that!_

„ _What?"_

 _Sammy looks like Dean had hit him. Sorry for yelling his little brother, he laid the magazine on the right shelf. His little brother was just nine years old and can nothing for their hard life._

„ _Nothing. Doesn't matter" Sammy muttered and standing up from his bed. Normally it would be bedtime, for both of them, but even Bobby can't bring them routine. Their life wasn't normal enough for bedtimes._

„ _Come on, what's up, Sammy?" Dean tries it with patience. Sometimes it helps. And know the little one looks up and shows with his fingers to the box that he carries on everywhere._

„ _I just have thought we could hang the photos on the wall. Let them here be saved. You know what I mean?" His little brother looks unsure but he gets the point. Even when Sam was just nine he cares a lot about their private stuff. The many movings make this all he can hold forever._

„ _Sure, Sammy", Dean agrees, „It's a good idea." Sam looks really surprised. A bit softness from him would let the younger forget about his announce answer before._

„ _Really?" There's a happy smile building._

„ _Hey, not so surprised! When their here we can save some place in the bags."_

 _And he sees the smile fall again. Sometimes he's really the idiot Bobby called him at least two times per day. He regrets it but before he can apologize for his stupid reaction Sams turn away from him._

„ _Good. I go to sleep. Sleep good, Dee."_

„ _You too, Sammy."_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Dean doesn't know if he should smile or cry by this memory. The next day he woke up early and prepare the photos they would left at Bobby's and find some more on the desk from Bobby. At the beginning, there were only seven photos. Three on his side and four on Sam's. Now he didn't count. So many, collect trough the years, show other sides from them. Without looking at them he knows every one of them.

He decides it was just a bittersweet memory.

Maybe resting wasn't a bad idea. Kicking off his boots he took off his leather jacket and put it over the chair before their desk. The rest stays as he falls to the soft bed.

His last thought was about the man that he escapes over months now.

„You look like shit, son."

Bobby's greeting was rough and direct. It would be weird when Sam wouldn't hear a comment about his looking, so he just smiles light and shrugs.

„Good to see you too", he just muttered, giving the old man the hug he missed the last seven months. But the feel that overcomes him by the familiar smell of the house was unbelievable. Only one could top this. And it hurt to think about it.

„Come in. I have cooked." A bitter laugh left his mouth before he could stop it. His appetite didn't exist. But when Bobby had cooked he must eat. Even when his stomach makes a backflip by the thought of it.

„Whats that for a case I came for?" Sam asked as he follows his part-time father trough the corridor in the kitchen. Nothing had changed here. It was nice to see that some things never change.

„Nothing big. Just a few peoples dying weird in three months. Probably not more than a ghost. But I need help on my old days." Bobby gives him a smile but he couldn't join and agree. Yeah, he was old but he had decades of hell behind him. Old has a new definition for him.

„First, not so much. I'm not really hungry. Had something on my way", he steps forward to take the plate Bobby want to fill and take the spaghetti on himself, „Second, What you got about the victims and legends?" Push his plate in the microwave he waits for the answer.

„Not really much. I haven't even take look on it except the newspaper."

„Alright, what's going on here?" This here wasn't normal. He puts out his flask and holds it to the other. Just a little sigh before Bobby took an open it, taking a good sip of it. Not a demon.

„Why are so paranoid?" Bobby asked during the microwave makes a little 'ping' . First, he took out his food, sit down and then he looks directly to the older. Bobby looks like ever. But something is clearly wrong.

„I should park behind the house. You cook. For me. When have you cooked the last time? For…", he gasped softly at the thought of _him_ , „It had been a long time. And then you know nothing about a case? Even for you, this is weird."

„Even Dean trust me more and just say thank you", Bobby snaps and his reaction was clear. He winced a bit and taking a step backward. Since months _he_ was just something he keeps behind the walls of his mind. Just one scene comes up every time he tries to remember the man he trusted his life.

„How's the name of the place? I'm going to do research." He lost the last rest of his appetite without mention _him_ again. Even when the memories was so present at this place.

„First you eat", Bobby ordered, „Then you take a seat in front of TV. A friend of mine comes around 18 o'clock and after that, we can look what we could find from here. Okay?"

In Sams' ears, it doesn't hear like he had an option. When Bobby took out his Order-Voice he had no other choice then say 'yes'. Frustrated he took the fork and took a bite. It's good, really, but his stomach didn't like to be here. But Bobby didn't leave the room so he needs to eat like a brave little boy. Months of barely eating revanchist right now.

„Everything alright? You look a bit green around the nose", Bobby asked after good ten minutes of staring. He groans quietly.

„I'm okay." Finally, Bobby left the room. Gladly he stands up and takes the rest of his meal to bring it to the trash. He feels bad about it but it's better than kiss the toilet bowl.

There were a few books he wants to check. Everything would be better than thinking. He needs a hunt, an aim to focus. He didn't want to think about _him_.

So he sits down again and takes the next book he becomes between his fingers. Not knowing that his older brother sleeps a floor above him.

 ** **TBC****


	3. Therapy Time

_Hey there,_

 _so, I have translated the next chapter. Thanks Natt for his review :) Hope some others would join too over the chapters._

 _Just a note: italic written means for me Flashbacks. So the Chapter begins with a Flashback of Dean and I hope you enjoy my ideas._

 _Maybe after reading you can leave your meaning if it's critic or praise._

 _Greetings_

 _Serena Hell_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

 _With gritted teeth, Dean tries to concentrate on the road. The pain, that crosses his back, was incredible. He feels the blood flowing over his skin in his trousers and he was sure that the leather of the seat was already red. Damn, how this could end so bad? He hunted so many ghosts over the last two years and on his first solo trip he has managed to be hurt badly. And his dad wasn't around for the first aid on the place. Cursing he drives a bit faster._

 _As he jumps out of the car, he fights shortly with the black over his eyes. He couldn't handle the pain anymore but the save place was just 15 meters away. Making his first step was hard and at the same time a door opens. Damn he couldn't knock out now._

 _"Dammit, Dean, what happened?" He hears Sams question and sees the shock in his eyes. His little brother has been waiting for him to return and now Sam practically runs to him. As the shorter touch his arm, his legs give out. It was the help from the younger that keeps him up. Without asking more questions Sam took his arm over his shoulder and leads him the next few steps toward their room. Thankful he leans to the younger. As he lies down on the bed he hisses in pain._

 _Sam overview him with a cold mimic. There was the boy how stitched him up without shaking. A professional person that could handle almost anything when it comes to blood._

 _"That looks really bad. It would hurt", Sam muttered, "I need to look for other splitters and then I must stitch up the big wound." Even with the professional side of Sam, the boy managed to keep up a soft tone in his voice. He wants to make a joke but he just gritted his teeth as Sam cut his shirt with a knife._

 _Sam handled without warning him. It took a little while to make sure there wasn't a splitter in his back anymore and a bit more time to stitch him up. The alcohol burns like hell but he managed to stay quiet. Even with the pain Dean enjoy the warm fingers on his burning skin and the calm voice that explain him every step. Sam sounds confident even when he speak about the black points before his eyes. Only his little brother could handle optimistic thinking by the bad hurtings. He loves the near that they lose over the puberty._

 _"I drive to a pharmacy and buy some antiseptic. We couldn't clean it with alcohol only", Sam informs him quietly as he was finished. With shaking arms, he tries to bring him in another position than lying on his stomach, but Sam puts a hand on his shoulder and keeps him down._

 _"Stay", Sam ordered, "It could blood again. I bring you some painkillers. Don't drink." Normally he would remind the younger that he was the boss. But now he just lay down again. When it comes to first aid Sam was the boss. Nowhere he feels so repealed as by his brother._

 _He feels how Sam shortly presses his shoulder to express the understanding. Sam knows why he wanted the whiskey or want to lay on his back. Like ever it was warm, gently and give him the feel that nothing was safer than staying here by Sam._

 _"Dean!" He tries to look up as somebody call him. That wasn't correct. That wasn't Sams' voice._

 _"DEAN!" There wasn't any pain anymore._ With an effort, he tries to open his eyes.

"Dean!" Suddenly he wasn't in a motel anymore. It wasn't Sam who wakes him up. He looks in the worried face of Bobby. Dammit, just a dream. He tries to ignore the feel of disappointment as he registered that it was just a dream. A memory from old day. Before Sam left them for Stanford.

"What is? I think we drive in the evening!" He can see that the sun was up so it wasn't that late. He had slept for just two hours and had around to left before he would wake up on himself.

"Come to my office, please. We need to clarify something." Doesn't sound nice but he hadn't a chance to protest. Bobby left the room without looking if he stands up.

After this dream, he wouldn't sleep anymore so it makes no difference. Sighing he stands up. God, he misses his little brother. Not only the feel for safety, the knowledge of the back cover, not only the simple existing. Even the little things, he wants Sam to kill for sometimes, he misses.

With slow steps he going trough the familiar corridors. Maybe he becomes something good to do. After so dreams he needs it. And he needs whiskey. Plus strong coffee.

He doesn't look up as he steps in Bobby's 'office'. Most of the time he and his brother had called it the 'All in Room'. Bobby practically lives in this room and so it looks like. But today there was two things that shouldn't happen. Behind him, the door closed and the lock clicked. At the same time, someone takes a sharp breath.

And even after seven months, he recognized this breathing. He knows how the other was first confused, then shocked and now he would stare at him. Just stare without blinking. He wants to turn around and run or jump out of the window. But nothing would give him the chance. Bobby had made this here perfect.

"What happen here, Bobby?" But he doesn't recognize his own voice. Cold and hard, without compromise and emotion. The other moans quietly. That doesn't look like fun and definitely, his brother sees something he doesn't.

"Therapy-Time, Boys."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

The glances from his boys; speechless, shocked, stunned; had could be funny. But Bobby doesn't want to because this situation was just too serious. There was too much worry about the brothers that keeps up a record in the 'being pissed and don't speak with each other' - fight. Since the both of them came back to him all these years ago he doesn't step in when they fight. (Except the trickster thing) But this wasn't normal, in the opposite, there was nothing normal about it.

"Again, Bobby, hat happen here?" Dean has found his voice first and looks at him as he had gone crazy. Or possessed. Until now the older Winchester hasn't looked to his younger sibling that sits on the chair and just stares at his brother. As Dean had raised from hell again. Before he could answer this question - saving your goddamn asses, Idjits - the fourth person in the room clearing her throat. Both boys turn around and glance at the woman that wasn't realized as being there. A bad reaction for hunters. Just a sign for him who bad is going on with his boys.

Calmly a woman stands at the window behind his desk and in her, he sees all his hope for a repair of the boy's relationship. His last chance.

"Bobby called me because you two need help. To push aside your conflicts." She explains in a soft and calm tone and stroke a black hank of her hair behind her ear. She was short, about 5'1'', and a bit plump. She doesn't look like she could handle these boys. But out of an own experience, he knows the fire in this little body. The serenity in her moves helps too. She knows what she does and even two hunters can't scare her away. It was her territory.

"There's nothing 'to push aside'." Sam countered, "He want it so and makes clear what he thinks of me. Finish off the conflict." Even now Sam sounds calm as it wasn't his own brother who was a dick more than normal. But Bobby knows his boy better. It wasn't more than a farce.

Dean snaps with his tongue, before he speaks, "Nothing than the true was speaking." Never in all these years of senseless fights and true conflicts he heard Dean like that. He doesn't even know that Dean could be that cold against his little brother.

"Then this is just useless."

Shortly Bobby looks to each of his boys and it was clear that this going to be a long therapy. He had should bring the whiskey with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

"No one of you comes out here before Serena say you could."

Dean tried to stay calm. It was Bobby's office and house but force them to speak with each other with a good damn therapist? When the oldest try to piss him off forever this was the right way. He had his reasons to break up with his little brother! Not that the younger know but that was included in the plan. He needs to take care of the younger and that belongs to it.

"Please, Dean, sit down." The woman, Serena, sounds so goddamn calm that he wants to scream. He wants to protest and to make really clear that this is against his will. But Bobby has this view. Do what the woman say or I kick your ass and after that, you would sit. Like a brave little dog, he took the chair and makes sure that he was as far away from the younger as he could. Even when his heart wants something other.

"Thanks, Dean." He doesn't react. This would be his strategy. Ignore.

"I haven't time to introduce myself", Serena begins, "My name is Serena, like Bobby said, and had study psychology in Stanford. My husband was killed by vampires and so I stumble to the Hunter-Family. I'm true, I was nothing more than shit and find another way to help."

Sie was calm but not factual. She only explains facts and gives them a bit background information. He tries not to feel any sympathy but she had found her place in the world and don't ignore the monster in the shadows. Even as a bad hunter she had found a way to help and don't hide. But he knows Sam was interested in the Stanford-Fact. They hadn't spoken about college often but he knows that his little brother wants to go back there. He doesn't know why the younger hadn't taken his chance in the last months.

"You're not the only hunter pair in the USA", Serena speaks after no response from them, "And not the first one that has conflicts because of the experience and the long time together. Peoples call me when they can't find a solution on their own. Most of the time I help a bit to find the real problem and they can hunt together again without killing each other. But sometimes they couldn't and it's my job to find one of the two ways. Living with the partner on new ways or finding a new one because it doesn't fit anymore."

Dean doesn't show any reaction but he knows that he and Sam fit together perfect. But it couldn't be anymore. Decades has made it complicate for him. Even when nobody (maybe Chuck) knows. It could fit when there weren't this fucking feelings.

"I'm sorry but it's too late for that." It hurts like hell, sure, but he doesn't react to Sams comment ever. His plan has worked. He has expected this statement but not this tone. Normally Sam uses this tone only against enemies. Looks like he was an enemy too.

"Why are you so convinced?" He tries to think about other stuff. Like how he could escape without a fight? But he hears Sams answer. Even when he don't want to.

"It was _his_ decision. As partners, I must be trusted and he _can't_ trust me anymore." There was a ton of pain in Sams' voice and all the self-hate and torture in hell wouldn't be enough to make him pay. It was his fault. He had to take care of his baby brother*. Not to hurt him. Even when this try of protection give him the reason to break up.

"What are you saying to this, Dean?" Pokerface? Check. Even when he looks like a defiant child he doesn't react.

Three minutes nobody speak. He feels the glances on his skin. Even Sams. He imaged that he would see worry about him in this beautiful eyes and try to hold this image. He wouldn't give up, he was Dean Winchester!

"Could it be that you have down something that you brother shouldn't know?" It wasn't complete right but it goes in the right way. And he doesn't like that she see it so easy.

"As it gives something I don't know", Sam said dryly. Even without looking he knows his little brother rolls his eyes.

"How do you mean this?" Thankful the focus had left him. How could he escape? When he knock out Serena, Bobby and Sam would kill him. Knocking out his brother wasn't a real option and attacking Bobby wouldn't end well for him. Shit situation.

"We lived together our whole life. Except for the years in Stanford, the months and years in hell we were always together. So there is not much privacy in our life. Or there was not much." Sam was right. It's hard to keep secrets in their chosen life. Theirs decide to live this life where was no room for private stuff. He knows exactly what type of woman his brother like. Which shampoo he uses. Which show and films he loves. What he eat, what brings him to fart, who long he showers, how long he need to sleep. He even can define the deep of sleeping trough the breathing. Most of the time he knows the mimic without looking. It needs one glance over him to define his mood. Sometimes he even knows what the younger thinks. They are closer as some couples that are married since thirty years. But in on thing, Sam was wrong. He has a secret. His brother doesn't know him as well as he thinks.

"I even know the names of his conquests better than him." A true fact. In the opposite, he knows the pre-name and the second name of every woman Sam has laid since he took him out from college. Including place and time. Shit was he a stalking bastard.

"Does this means he has many one-night-stands?"Sam said yes. And that was a true fact too.

"How do you feel about it?" God this sucks. Now she's asking about feelings. About this stuff they don't speak. Even his a-bit-to-gay little brother don't do this anymore except it was a worst situation.

That goes better with every second.

 **TBC**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

*I ever wanted to write that. So happy I could do it now! :D There isn't a good translation in german and so wonderful to actually write it :D


End file.
